


Move

by jvngwheein



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Song fic, based on Taemin's Move, some fluff at the end?, trying to feed hard stans and soft stans at the same time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvngwheein/pseuds/jvngwheein
Summary: Momo helps Dahyun with some choreography.





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Recently saw a tweet that talked about Dahyun saying how much Momo had helped her with the Move choreography so I got inspired. I was originally planning on writing smut but I got tired because of college I’m sorry. Also, I somehow always end up writing a little bit of fluff in everything. Hope y’all like it. 
> 
> I recommend watching Twice's Move performance because I always end up pregnant after watching that. They really snapped oh my god.

The music faded out as heavy breaths from the four Twice members filled up the dance room. Momo, Mina, and Chaeyoung had satisfied looks on their faces since the three of them had perfectly executed the dance for Taemin’s Move. Dahyun stared at her reflection in the huge mirror with pouty lips and a slight frown, disappointed she still couldn’t get the hang of the choreography. Dahyun had spent hours for the past couple of days trying to learn it and yet she wasn’t able to do the dance perfectly with the other three members. Momo glanced at Dahyun in the mirror. When her eyes landed on Dahyun’s cute pouty face, Momo sighed. She knew Dahyun was frustrated with herself because she couldn’t learn the choreo as fast as Momo or Mina could. That was what Dahyun has been telling her the last few days. If Momo wasn’t busy with her schedule she would’ve helped Dahyun but her manager was keeping her calendar filled to the brim.

“Okay. Let’s go home. It’s almost time for dinner.” Mina, who was always ready to go back to their dorm, picked up her hoodie and water bottle from the couch and walked to the door. Chaeyoung followed her while Dahyun walked the other way to the computer. Momo spun on her heel lingering for a while to see what Dahyun was planning on doing.

“You guys go ahead. I think I’m going to practice some more.” Dahyun looks up from the screen to quickly wave at the other three. Momo, Mina and Chaeyoung exchanged glances. They all had schedules the next morning at 8 am. Momo’s schedule was even earlier, at 6 am. They had to go back to the dorm and get some rest. 

“You’re going to be here alone?” Chaeyoung asked, amazed at Dahyun’s dedication. The favorite part of a Twice members’ day is when they finish practice and would get to go home. But Dahyun wanted to practice longer.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. It’s not that late yet.” Dahyun gave them a smile and the four of them automatically looked at their phones. 8:14 pm.

“We could stay with you if you want.” Momo offered. She didn’t want to leave Dahyun here all by herself, especially since she was struggling with the dance.

“No it’s okay. I know you all have shoots tomorrow in the morning. I don’t want to take up your resting time.” Dahyun walked up to Momo to turn her around and push her towards the door. Dahyun wished Momo would stay with her, she loved being with her when it was just the two of them. Wait what? No, Dahyun wished Momo would stay to teach her the dance.

“Don’t be too late okay? We’ll save you some food.” Mina reminded Dahyun and held open the door for Chaeyoung and Momo to walk out. 

“Thank you, unnie. Bye.” Dahyun gave Momo a last small push to get her out, otherwise she would’ve stayed the whole time Dahyun would be practicing. She closed the door after the three of them had left and leaned against it, deep in her thoughts. The dance room felt so much bigger when it was just her there. If Momo was there with her, maybe she wouldn’t feel so small. Dahyun sighed and went to play the song, determined that she was going to learn the dance perfectly.

\-------------------------------------------

“I think I should go and be with Dahyun, don’t you think? Help her with the dance?” Momo asked Mina and Chaeyoung as they rode the elevator down to the parking lot.

“Unnie, you have a schedule at 6 am tomorrow.” Chaeyoung reminded her. “You know Jihyo unnie will kill you if you’re late right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Momo waves her hand dismissively. “I won’t take long. If I help Dahyun, she’s going to learn faster and be done faster. We’ll be home before you know it.”

“Well, it is good that she doesn’t have to be alone and come home all by herself.” Mina pointed out without looking up from her phone. The elevator doors opened and Momo held the “door open” button so that Mina and Chaeyoung could walk out.

“Bye kids, get home safe! Buy me some jokbal please.” The pair waved goodbye and left to find their cart. Momo then rode the elevator back upstairs to where she left Dahyun.

——————————————-----------------

Momo could feel the bass of the song through the wall as she walked down the hallway to the door of the dance room. She quietly opened the door as to not disturb Dahyun. The lights were dimmed and the song wasn’t playing as loud as it was when it was the four of them.  
Momo’s eyebrows rose to her hairline when she watched Dahyun move her hips slowly to the beat of the song. She could feel her face starting to get hot but decided to blame it on the fact that she had just got done practicing. She had seen this choreography multiple times this past week but something about Dahyun alone dancing to Momo’s part made her throat go dry. 

Momo was mesmerized. She couldn’t take her eyes off Dahyun. Momo was studying every little movement she made, barely blinking just in case she missed a second of Dahyun dancing. She let herself be hypnotized by every body roll and hip thrust. Momo was so entranced by Dahyun she didn’t realize she had closed the door and was now walking towards her.

Momo was in a daze as she moved closer to Dahyun. She gently pressed herself against Dahyun’s back and rested her hands on her hips. She felt Dahyun stiffen at the sudden contact. 

“It’s me.” Momo whispered as she brushed her lips against Dahyun’s ear. 

Dahyun’s heart hammered against her chest as she felt hands slip their way onto her hips. She gulped hard and her heart hammered harder when Momo’s deep whisper came to her ear. The room felt ten times hotter all of a sudden and Dahyun felt like she was under a spell, she pushed her hips back into Momo and leaned into her completely before putting her hands on top of the ones on her waist. 

The two started moving their bodies to the beat of the song, completely abandoning the original choreography and making one of their own like it was some sort of instinct. It was almost like they could read each others’ minds and predict what the other is going to do. Momo used her hands to gently guide Dahyun, who readily followed. 

**_Your moves captivate me under the dark lights _**

The lyrics of the song alone was enough to get Dahyun hot and bothered but now Momo was murmuring the words into her ear in a deep, low voice. And that completely drove her crazy.

** _Your elegant gestures, secretive moves _ **

Momo never hesitated with the way she moves her body. It was always smooth and calculated. Almost like she had planned out every single step in her head beforehand. Dahyun snaked her arms around Momo’s neck to pull her impossibly close. She wanted to feel as much of Momo on her skin as she could. Momo’s lips merely brushed against her pale neck and Dahyun thought her legs would give away from under her. 

** _You reflect on the clear window, your flickering moves, with this strange feeling, this breathtaking attraction_ **

Dahyun’s eyes snapped up to the mirror in front of them. A shiver ran down Dahyun’s body leaving behind a wave of goosebumps as she watched how Momo’s hands controlled the way her body moved. She had never been more attracted to the Japanese woman. Ever since they were trainees Dahyun was fascinated by Momo and right at that moment she felt like she was going to combust because of how attractive the older girl was. 

Dahyun turned around in Momo’s arms to face her lightly flushed face. Momo’s cheeks were red and her eyes were a couple shades darker. They were filled with lust and hunger. Dahyun felt satisfied knowing she could have that effect on Momo. 

** _Your moves capture me under the dark lights, your elegant gestures, secretive moves _ **

Dahyun decided that it was now her turn to sing the lyrics back to Momo. Surprised at her own deep voice, she watched Momo suck in a breath and licked her lips. 

** _Not a single expression, not a single sentence can express all of you_ **

Momo lightly dragged her hands up Dahyun’s body and stopped at her face to hold it gently. Her eyes were still fixated on Dahyun’s moving lips. She bit her bottom lip and drew her gaze up to look into the brunette’s eyes. 

** _Because we’re perfect the way we are, don’t worry at all, just like that, repeat_ **

Dahyun felt her brain stop working at Momo’s deep stare. There were many times when she would catch Momo staring at her but this one was different. This one screamed, “I want you.” And Dahyun heard it. 

The beat dropped right when Momo surged towards Dahyun and kissed her so firmly that the shorter girl felt like she was going to fall back. Instinctively, Momo wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s body and held her in place. Dahyun tilted her head to deepen the kiss and traced Momo’s bottom lip with her tongue. Momo opened her mouth to greet Dahyun’s tongue with her own. Dahyun gripped Momo’s short hair and pulled it slightly getting a drawled moan in response. The sound motivated Dahyun to take a deep breath and kiss Momo back more feverishly. Years of dancing together helped them predict each other’s moves. Whatever Dahyun did, Momo replied with a perfect counter. The mouths danced together just like how their bodies were before. 

As the song came to an end, the two slowed down their kissing. Momo pulled away from Dahyun while lightly biting the shorter girl’s bottom lip and letting it go with a small bounce. They admired each other’s swollen lips and flushed faces with shy smiles on their faces. Their chests rose and fell as they leaned their foreheads against each other in a familiar way. Over the years Momo and Dahyun had come close to kissing countless times but never did they imagine it would actually happen. They both looked at one another, trying to work out in their heads what this meant for them.

“That was uh,” Dahyun started, licking her lips trying not to smile at the distinct taste of Momo’s chapstick on them, “...unexpected.” 

“Yeah. You’re a REALLY good kisser.” Momo bit her lip again. “Did you learn that in Bible class?” 

A chuckle fell from Dahyun’s lips as she rolled her eyes. “Thanks for ruining the moment.” She lightly smacked Momo’s arm. 

“Sorry, Dahyunie.” Momo laughed and quickly kissed the brunette’s pout. “Can I offer kisses as a form of apology?”

Dahyun pretended to be deep in thought. “Hmm, sure. But...” She brought her hand up to move Momo’s bangs out of her eyes. “You still haven’t taught me the dance. I was thinking we could have more one on one classes like this, don’t you think?” 

“One on one classes huh? I’m always ready for those. And I’ll teach you but on one condition.” Dahyun looked up at Momo’s eyes with genuine interest. Momo was nervous to talk to her, as if the two of them weren’t just making out a couple seconds ago. “Can I take you out?” 

“Take me out? Like on a date?” Dahyun smiled at how cute the older girl looked. The stark difference from when they were dancing blew her mind. 

“Yes. On a date.” Momo looked at her expectantly. 

“Of course you can take me out on a date. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?” Dahyun caressed Momo’s face with her fingers, loving how soft her skin felt.

“Really?” 

“Yes really.” 

“Sorry I kept you waiting. I’m a little slow, I hit my head when I was young, remember?” Momo said it so sincerely that Dahyun burst out laughing and buried her face in Momo’s neck.

“I’d wait for you forever, Momo.” Dahyun squeezed the taller girl, excited for what the future had in store for them.

Three months and many dates later, they flawlessly performed Move for their special stage in Hong Kong.


End file.
